Entre Copas
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: AU Drama que se suscita después de una noche de copas,nuestros protagonistas, llevados por el alcohol caen en una relación que les produce culpa, placer, amor. chap 1 arriba! *ligero lemon*
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: Last airbender es creación de Brian konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino y pertenece a Nickelodeon, utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Rating **M** por mención de consumo de alcohol, infidelidad y posible Lemon.

**Pairing:** Zuko x katara

**Genero:** romance/Angst

**A**lternative **U**niverse

* * *

**ENTRE COPAS.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Ella se encuentra sentada sola en la barra, bebiendo vodka helado, sintiendo como resbala por su garganta, deseando embotar sus sentidos y olvidar lo sucedido; pero es imposible ha quedado grabado con fuego sobre su piel…

Se juró a si misma que no recordaría aquel bello rostro. Pero aquellos ojos de oro la seguían por doquier, estaban presentes en cualquier mirada.

Los recuerdos la invaden sin piedad, la torturan y la hacen desear más, despiertan sus ansias de placer, de amor, de traición y vuelve a pensar en él; el mejor amigo de su esposo.

_No lo estaba buscando, las cosas se dieron solas, fue la casualidad lo que me llevo a estar en sus brazos, no lo había deseado ¿verdad?, tan solo pasó_… Esas son las mentiras que se repite una y otra vez en un intento de justificarse a sí misma en una desesperada negación.

Ella pide otro trago, uno doble, ya no quiere recordar más, tan solo quiere perderse en la dulzura de la inconsciencia, pero ni siquiera ahí encuentra un refugio seguro contra el recuerdo de su pecado, si tan solo fuese posible olvidar completamente… Pero no puede y es más con ese último trago se dice la verdad; NO QUIERE olvidar el único momento en que se dejo llevar por sus deseos en lugar de reprimirlos, no quiere dejar atrás la única vez que pudo ser libre de amar.

_-¿Qué nos estamos haciendo?- _le pregunto temerosa de su respuesta

_-Un daño inconmensurable-_ responde él

* * *

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, es un poco corto el prólogo pero espero que les guste!!!

No olviden dejar rewiews!!!


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: Last airbender es creación de Brian konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino y pertenece a Nickelodeon, utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Rating **M **por mención de consumo de alcohol, infidelidad y posible Lemon.

**Pairing:** Zuko x katara

**Genero:** romance/Angst

**A**lternative** U**niverse

**Advertencia:** **OOC** pero estará justificado.

**

* * *

**

**ENTRE COPAS.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

La tarde caía pero nadie parecía notarlo, todos estaban felices celebrando el compromiso de Haru y Ty Lee; Suki había dado una fiesta en su casa y se la estaban pasando en grande.

La comida y bebida corrían y muy pronto Sokka se encontraba hablando de hongos amistosos, Toph reía como una maniaca y es que ver a Sokka bailando con ellos no tenía precio.

Se habían llevado a rastras a Sokka a su habitación, cuando comenzaba a hablar "con" los hongos amistosos, era señal inequívoca de que había bebido suficiente y era mejor sacarlo antes de que se avergonzara todavía más a sí mismo y a Suki de pasada.

Haru y Ty Lee se hacían arrumacos en un rincón de la sala mientras que Aang y Katara charlaban animadamente entre sí, muy pronto se les unieron Suki, Zuko y Toph y se reían de los chistes del joven; Azula había llegado con su "nuevo novio" Chang y se encontraba platicando con una bastante aburrida Mai.

La noche cayó sin que nadie se percatara de ello, bueno quizás una persona pero los demás se encontraban bailando, riendo, bebiendo.

Katara y Aang se encontraban bailando cuando el celular de él sonó, tomó la llamada y muy pronto le dijo a su esposa

-Es del trabajo, me necesitan en quirófano- se excusó –Hay una emergencia-

-Pero Aang hoy es tu día libre- replico molesta la chica

-lo siento, prometo que te lo compensaré- contesto al tiempo que se despedía de los novios y se marchaba sin ver la mirada de decepción de su esposa.

Katara odiaba eso, tenía poco más de un año casada y siempre era igual, ella sabía muy bien que su puesto era muy importante pero sentía que tenía que competir por la atención de Aang a cada momento y que desgraciadamente ella siempre llevaba las de perder; cuantas veces en el último año no había escuchado la frase _"te lo compensaré"_ ya había perdido la cuenta, estaba realmente molesta con él y sin pensárselo se bebió de un jalón todo el contenido de su vaso.

Se sintió relajada, despreocupada, más libre y decidió que era problema de Aang el perderse la vida por culpa del trabajo.

Mai se encontraba aburrida de charlar con Azula de cosas del trabajo, además esta estaba bastante "entretenida" con Chang, quería irse de ahí desde hacía horas, tan solo fue para felicitar a Ty Lee, pero Zuko aun se divertía con sus amigos y es que ella no era del tipo fiestero y mucho menos cuando la mayoría de las personas en esa habitación no eran sus amigos.

Zuko notó el disgusto en la cara de su esposa y fue a tratar de calmar los ánimos.

-¿Qué sucede Mai?- preguntó solícito

-Quiero irme a casa, creo que ya hemos estado demasiado aquí-

-La noche aún es joven ¿no lo crees?-

-Estoy aburrida, Azula y Ty Lee están demasiado "ocupadas", además son tus amigos, no los míos-

-Mai por favor… sabes que no tengo muchas oportunidades para verlos y realmente me estoy divirtiendo-

-¿Acaso yo no cuento?, estoy cansada-

-pero Mai, aun no quiero marcharme, ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-¡Entonces me marchó sola! Replicó la joven –Por mí quédate hasta la hora que quieras-

Todos oyeron el sonoro portazo que prosiguió a la marcha de la chica, Zuko volvió con los demás pero se notaba incómodo y excuso a su esposa aduciendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza; la típica historia que ya nadie creía.

Poco a poco se fueron los invitados, siendo los futuros esposos los primeros en marcharse, seguidos de Toph y Azula; Zuko y Katara reían y bailaban tontamente pues ambos habían bebido bastante, Suki los dejo con un escueto _"están en su casa"_ y subió a reunirse con Sokka.

Zuko se sirvió un vaso más de whisky, Ellos eran los últimos pero ninguno quería abandonar la reunión, estaban divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Katara trataba de ordenar la sala, Zuko comenzó a ayudarle y muy pronto la tarea pasó a segundo plano, ella sirvió dos vasos más, el bebió su contenido de un trago por lo que ella no se contuvo y le preguntó:

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-

-lo usual, tan solo eso- respondió

"Lo usual" era un tema tabú en el grupo de amigos y algo que particularmente incomodaba a Katara, pues era bien sabido que Mai no simpatizaba con ellos de ninguna manera, podía tolerar convivir un rato pero no por mucho tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Era injusto que Zuko renunciara a sus amistades para darle gusto a su esposa.

-Entiendo, así que ¿ni siquiera por su mejor amiga se digno a compartirte con nosotros? Eso sí que es aversión-, murmuró por lo bajo al tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-No te lo tomes tan personal, ella es así, no sabe como abrirse a los demás- susurró Zuko haciendo que Katara se atragantara con el whisky y comenzara a toser.

El siempre lacónico amigo de Aang se encontraba muy ¿comunicativo?, el alcohol soltaba su lengua ¡quién lo hubiera creído!, el siempre correcto y formal Zuko, sucumbiendo, era la primera vez que lo veía beber tanto, que le notaba intranquilo, que había algo oculto en sus palabras…

Ella se acerco y lo tomó de la mano -¿Eres feliz?- notó la sorpresa en sus ojos y la titubeante respuesta

-yo… es decir, soy feliz, ella merece ser feliz- se corrige y se acerca más a Katara.

-qué me dices tú. ¿Eres feliz?- La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y se quedó muda, sin saber que responder. –Yo… Eso creo -y realmente se cuestiona ¿lo es?

-Eres tan transparente Katara- se burla él

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Responde haciéndose la ofendida

-Vi como te molestaste cuando Aang se marchó de emergencia al trabajo-

-Es cierto, detesto que anteponga su trabajo antes que a mí-

-menudo par que hacemos- se burló ella –Estamos aquí bebiendo y quejándonos de nuestros cónyuges como un par de amargados…

-quejándonos sí, ¿Cómo amargados? ¡Jamás! Grita él y ambos comienzan a reír como tontos nuevamente.

La habitación esta en penumbra y ambos se acercan al otro sin percatarse, Katara siente su cálido aliento con un leve aroma a malta cerca de su rostro, sus labios que buscan desesperadamente aferrarse a los suyos, ella no puede hacer otra cosa que besarlo, la pasión con que Zuko responde la deja sin aliento y deseosa de probar más mucho más, se abalanza encima de él y esta vez el beso se profundiza, abandona su boca para regar pequeños besos por su cuello, sus manos recorren ansiosas el cuerpo de la morena.

Sus dedos acarician frenéticamente su cabello negro, sus bocas vuelven a unirse y esta vez el beso es desesperado, hambriento, algo se ha despertado en ambos y solo hay una manera de acallar su llamado; Zuko le quita la blusa y la arroja al suelo sin ninguna ceremonia, su boca recorre deseosa la piel ardiente de Katara y ella solo puede pedir por más, también quiere tocarlo, besarlo…

Se despoja de su camisa y el contacto entre sus pieles provoca chispas de electricidad que solo aumentan el frenesí de las caricias…

* * *

Pues hasta aquí les dejo este limón!!!

prometo que habrá mucho más, no olviden dejar rewiews!!!


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: Last airbender es creación de Brian konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino y pertenece a Nickelodeon, utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Rating **M **por mención de consumo de alcohol, infidelidad y posible Lemon.

**Pairing:** Zuko x katara

**Genero:** romance/Angst

**A**lternative** U**niverse

**Advertencia:** **OOC** pero estará justificado.

**Aclaración:** esto es **_ZUTARA_**; por lo que cualquier apego al canon se vera afectado.

* * *

Agradezco sus rewiews a : **_Parisad de Ithilien, Kusubana Yoru, Rashel Shiru, Omtatelo, Zukara Lovebender, Impossible love a jinko fan, Razoku, Mikaela Gotoh_**

* * *

**ENTRE COPAS.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos.**

jadeos y suspiros escapaban de la boca de la morena sin control alguno, el choque electrico provocado por elcontacto con sus pieles era sencillamente arrollador

Un par de cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose al compás, el crujir de los resortes del sofá, imágenes difusas, chispas saltando por doquier.

Gloria cargada de pecado, no había otra manera de describir lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos y Zuko no había perdido del todo la cordura para no saber que estaba completamente mal; aunque no tuviese importancia en esos momentos y lo único que importaba era ese instante, Katara y él moviéndose al unísono.

Los movimientos de ambos, se aceleraron más, para culminar en una explosión de fuegos artificiales que los dejó agotados y cayeron uno en brazos del otro.

Despertó con una resaca de campeonato, dispuesta a beberse dos litros de agua de un solo trago, un pesado brazo descansaba en su cintura y los recuerdos de lo que había pasado tan solo un par de horas antes la invadió de golpe.

_-"No es cierto"- -"Por Tui que solo haya sido un sueño"-_

Tristemente no lo era y todo su ser lo pregonaba, así como la desnudez de Zuko y la suya propia.

El dolor de cabeza y la sed se esfumaron como por arte de magia y Katara comenzó a vestirse frenéticamente, pensando en cómo fue a caer en esa situación.

Sus movimientos despertaron a Zuko, quien también comenzó a vestirse pero con más calma, ella comenzó a sollozar y él solo pudo abrazarla a pesar de que su contacto quemaba como ácido.

-Zuko Esto…esto ha sido un error- -Algo que _jamás_ debió suceder- replicó Katara poniendo énfasis en la palabra jamás.

-Lo sé, lo sé- repetía desesperado –Sé que jamás debió pasar, pero el hecho innegable es que sucedió-

-Oh Aang, ¡Como pude!- Y volvió a desmoronarse

-Escucha Katara, por favor deja de llorar, esto fue culpa del alcohol, ambos bebimos demasiado-

Pero ella parecía no escucharlo sumergida en la culpabilidad de haber engañado a su esposo, de haber demostrado tanta debilidad.

-Hasta los más sensatos cometen locuras con unas copas de por medio, tan solo nos queda seguir con nuestras vidas y hacer de cuenta que nunca sucedió –

Ella asintió pero sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, no le sería fácil sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza en un buen tiempo.

Ambos se marcharon de la casa de Sokka, ella agradeciendo que su hermano y cuñada no hubiesen despertado y él preocupado puesto que se sentía miserable, no tanto por engañar a Mai, quien no se lo merecía de ninguna manera, sino por el hecho de haberlo disfrutado a pesar saber todo lo que conllevaba.

En 20 minutos estaban fuera de la casa de Katara y antes de irse no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Cómo quedamos?

-lo sabes Katara, tan solo como los amigos que solíamos ser-

-¿Se puede volver al punto en el que nos quedamos?-

-Eso es algo que tendremos que averiguar en otra ocasión, yo… solo quiero que te grabes una cosa; Tú y yo no somos malas personas-

-Eso lo sé pero no puedo evitar sentirme así-

-Tan solo nos equivocamos Katara, son cosas que pasan-

-Eso quiero creer Zuko, de verdad eso quiero-

Ambos se despidieron y ella corrió dentro, la maquina contestadora parpadeaba indicando 3 mensajes, todos ellos eran de Aang indicando que se quedaría en el hospital, normalmente se habría sentido molesta por un mensaje como este pero esta vez sentía alivio de que él no estuviese en casa esperándola pues temía que se notara en su cara, el engaño.

Tomo una ducha fría, se puso su camisón y se dispuso a dormir, el crujir de las sabanas la sobresalto llevando su mente a ese terreno al que aun no estaba dispuesta a explorar, encendió el televisor en el canal de música para evitar pensar en cosas indebidas. Una canción comenzó a sonar y para mala suerte de Katara la letra solo le recordó con más ahínco su pecado

"_One night can change everything in your life_ …"

Katara apago molesta el aparato pensando _"estúpida televisión incluso tu estas en mi contra"_ era imposible dormir, aun le pesaba en el alma la infidelidad, por supuesto que había sido todo culpa de atragantarse con Whisky, las cosas se habían salido de control y le asustaba pensar si lo habría hecho con alguien más tan solo por el hecho de haber estado ebria; era mejor ni pensarlo, la joven concilio el sueño casi al amanecer…

Zuko, se sentía insatisfecho p0r como terminaron las cosas, ella llorando y el sintiéndose el más miserable de los hombres, sintiendo esa piel morena como quemaba al contacto con la suya, doliéndole el alma por la traición hacia esos dos personas que él amaba, su mejor amigo y su esposa.

¿Era una mala persona por haberlo disfrutado? Sí, sin duda lo era puesto que él no había estado tan pasado de copas, al menos tenía más resistencia al alcohol que ella, había visto la oportunidad y la tomó, simple y llanamente, no tenía porque mentirse a sí mismo.

Mai, no se merecía eso y lo sabía muy bien y no es que no la amara, porque si lo hacía y mucho, tampoco era la clásica y ridícula excusa de "Soy hombre", pero había algo en la esposa de su amigo que siempre lo había atraído, una extraña fascinación. Quizás es que era exactamente su opuesto y decían q estos se atraen…

Tendría que sacársela de la cabeza y punto, el era un hombre casado y ella lo era también, las circunstancias habían propiciado el encuentro pero nunca hay dos iguales.

Tenía miedo de perderla como amiga y es que el sexo siempre tiende a romper los lazos más fuertes y ¿Qué podía esperar? Había batallado mucho para recuperar su confianza y después esto… ¿Qué fue lo que pregunto antes de irse?

"_¿Como quedamos?"_ exacto, era obvio que no, que no podrían volver al punto de origen, y lo lamentaba porque disfrutaba de la bonita relación que tenía con Aang y Katara.

Estaba agotado, solo quería dormir e intentar dejar todo atrás, realmente dejarlo aunque una risa cínica proveniente de su interior le aseguraba que no iba a suceder pronto.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó del quinto sueño, aun sentía la boca pastosa, vio el despertador y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 11 de la mañana ¡Demasiado tarde para ella!

-¿Bueno?- pregunto amodorrada aun

-muy bien Sugar Queen… ¿olvidaste que quedamos para almorzar juntas?- Una enojada Toph le recriminaba el haberla dejado plantada

Katara, se excusó pobremente alegando que al despertador se le había acabado la batería.

-Está bien, está bien, Nos veremos otro día- repuso Toph antes de colgar

Una carga más a su conciencia, teniendo que mentirle a su mejor amiga, tan solo para fingir que eso nunca sucedió...

* * *

Hasta aquí se queda este capítulo!!!!

¿Cómo quedaran este par? ¿habra una segunda vez?

No olviden dejar rewiews!!!


End file.
